The trade
by usoppthesharpshooter 3
Summary: Sanji finds himself in prison after a deal gone wrong with his club, the Baratie. He can think of nothing but wanting a smoke. maybe one of his fellow inmates can help. but at a price. sanuso AU. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected offer

** okay so im taking a break from that other fic to write this one ahahaha yeah i know thats bad but whatever this just had to be written. hope you enjoy. none of the characters belong to me only the story~ **

**The trade**

How long had it been since he'd had a cigarette. Hours...days..he couldn't tell any more. It had in fact been a week since sanji had been thrown into this dark dirty place of coarse he wouldn't have known that. The blond was in pretty bad shape after a beating from the guards and had been thrown into this rusted old room fellow inmates call the hole.

It was a pretty simple job. So why did it go so wrong. When sanji was on the outside he belonged to a club called the baraties they managed guns, drugs and any other business that they could get their hands on at the time. The blond was well know for the way he fought he vowed when he joined never to use his hands when fighting. His hands were very important to him they were only meant for two things: cooking and holding ladies. So he would kick the shit out of anyone that wronged him instead He was an interesting character indeed.

How he got into the hell is was in know wasn't his fault this time. He had to take the wrap for one of his men who messed up on a deal they were doing with a fellow club but he would deal with him once he got out. Right now all he could focus on was the fact that he needed a damn cigarette.

"shitty guards throwing me in here and roughing me up for no damn reason. Fuck!"

The blond cursed kicking one of the dirty walls in a rage. He paused when he heard footsteps approaching. He knew it was the guards again, rubbing his arm where they got him pretty bad sanji leaned against the wall waiting for their entry.

"all right boy. You learn your lesson now?"

One of the guards was tall with blond hair and always wore these big annoying glasses. He was the one sanji always got beatings from weather he had done something or not. The other guard was a woman that took sanjis breath away every time he saw her. She had long dark hair and always had a cig in her mouth. The only thing was she had a gun for an arm he forever wondered what happened to her original arm. Still sanji wasn't keen on talking to either of them right now so he merely grunted turning his head to the side.

"I think he's done his time don't you miss 5. take him back to the other prisoners"

The tall man opened the cell door with a demonic grin. He grabbed the beaten blond by his orange collar making him flinch. Sanji wasn't one to cower in front of his enemies but prison life was tough and you had to learn that some fights were just not worth getting killed over.

You just had to learn to take a beating every once and a while otherwise you may end up getting a lot worse. The next thing he knew the cuffs were on and he was being escorted away by the lovely dark haired woman. Guess today wasn't so bad.

"oh you need me~ of coarse sir ill get it done right away!"

the woman waved with a big beautiful grin cigarette poking out of her mouth. Making sanji turn away. He really needed one right now and even the guards beauty wasn't enough to distract him.

A few moments later he was back in the shared space of the prisoners. It was so bright and crowded sanji had been in darkness for so long he'd forgotten what it was like. Squinting he made his way out of the noise and light into a dark corner where all the newbies and antisocial inmates hanged out. The blond was in a fowl mood, not only did he have no smokes, he had to sit and watch all these shitty inmates fight over idiotic things. One particular inmate with green hair and and a stupid sense of direction decided to kick his injured leg on the way back to his cell. Sanji would've started a fight with him. But he knew that would mean more beatings and time in the hole and that was the last thing he needed. There was one thing that was bothering him though. Ever since he had sat down here.

Someone had been watching him.

**welp thats it for now. but i hope to get the second chapter done today or tomorrow im sorry i procrastinate alot. just bare with me. reviews are welcome~**


	2. Chapter 2: Anything for a smoke

"I can get whatcha need"

He had heard of him before. Funny looking guy. His long nose couldn't be missed around these small cells even if you hadn't been in for that long you knew who he was. Mainly because of what his role was. He was what they call a trader. You give him something he wanted and in return he'd get you whatever you asked. It was quite a skill indeed, sanji was impressed by that. What impressed him even more was that this long nosed man knew what he needed well from the sound of it he did.

"you shouldn't stalk people you know, its rude."

The blond responded with a bored expression turning his head to the direction where the voice came from. The other male let out a light laugh coming out of one of the open cells. He was a reasonable hight, tanned well built with wild curly hair. Quite a quirky guy considering the other inmates he had seen.

"so ya knew I was watchin huh?."

the tanned male smiled, leaning against the bars next to where sanji was sat. the blond sighed leaning on his hand. This guy was too care free for his liking.

"lets just say you need to work more on your ninja skills. now what did you mean about getting what I need?" sanji wasn't exactly a patient guy. He wanted him to get to the point already.

"exactly that" was the other males response. He held his hand out to the blond with a big grin.

"the names usopp. Professional trader at your service"

sanji ignored the hand in front of him standing himself up to turn to the other male. Hands firmly in his pockets.

"I know who you are."

"eh ya do huh. Yeah thought you might im pretty well known around here"

He gave the blond a cocky grin folding his arms behind his head. Sanji had never wanted to kick someone so hard in all his years in the baratie. This guy was really starting to piss him off. Maybe it was because he hadnt had a cig- that's when it hit him this guy was actually the answer to all his frustration, if he really was this big reliable trader sanji could finally get his smokes the thought made him smile. Of coarse usopp noticed keeping the grin on his face.

"so...can you really get me what I need?"

The blond asked. Leaning a little closer to the tanned male so noone could hear their conversation. If the guards caught them they were both going to serve time in the hole.

"of coarse I can. Anything you need I can get it. But you gotta do something for me first"

there they were. those cursed words. He knew they were coming. He wondered what exactly this guy was after could be anything from what he'd seen. But he shook his head expelling those thoughts all he was thinking about was the sweet nicotine that followed. Sanji gave usopp a nod to show he understood. Satisfied the long nosed male pushed of the bars holding his hand out again.

"shake on it"

The older male sighed holding his hand out too shaking the others hand. He frowned when he felt something in his hand when usopp let go.

"see ya later" he heard the trader say from far away. He looked up to find him already at the door with that moss haired bastard and another guy who looked like his entire being was made out of car parts.

"freaks hang out with freaks. Should have known" sanji chuckled looking down at the paper on it scribbled the words.

"_on the next recess come find me in the storage room by the pool table, ill instruct you from there"_

The words made sanjis stomach do a turn. He scrunched the paper up in his hand shoving it in his pocket as he walked quickly back to his cell.

"Its for the cigarettes its for the cigarettes"

Hours and hours passed the blond laid there staring at the note usopp had given him, he was building his nerves for actually meeting up with the trader. He really hoped this wasn't something thought up by the guards to give them a reason to beat him again.

Still he couldn't pass up a chance to get smokes they were all that was keeping him sane on the outside let alone being locked in here. The buzzer finally sounded for recess. It made the blond jump, sitting up in his bed as the doors to all the cells opened. He had two hours.

"right..lets get this over with"

It didn't take him long to reach the storage room. It was close he nearly got caught by a passing guard. He opened the door quickly shutting himself in. sanjis panicked expression quickly turned to a puzzled one. There was no one in there. Shit..he cursed mentally, his thoughts immediately thinking betrayal.

"oi usopp"

He kept his voice down sticking his hands in his pockets. He hoped the long nosed weirdo was hiding or something.

With that a click was heard beside him. Making the blond jump.

"in here quickly"

sanji turned to the familiar voice eyes widening as a small entrance opened up the only thing he could see was that same long nose that belonged to usopp before it disappeared into the shadows.

He really didn't want to go in there. But what choice did he have. With a heavy sigh the older male stepped into the small entry way.

It was a small room with wooden floors and a tiny window that let a little light in. as his eyes adjusted to the light sanji could see usopps form sitting on a small crate in front of him.

"welcome to the trading room oh dart browed one. I made it myself keeps the guards outta my business" there was humour in usopps voice when he spoke.

"you made this?..well im impress- WAIT WHO YOU CALLIN DART BROWS!?"

sanji yelled in a rage. He hated being teased about his eyebrows. So they were unnaturally curly. So what. He was about to make a comment on how usopps nose was longer than some guys dicks but the tanned male stopped him with a hand to his mouth.

"oh cmon sanji I was only playin" usopps voice had taken an unusual playful tone. When he thought sanji had calmed down a little he removed his hand "now lets get down to buissness" he said in a soft tone leaning in to wisper something into sanjis ear.

the blond was still angry. But that didn't really last long because the next thing usopp whispered into his ear made his face flush pure red.


	3. Chapter 3: A twist

**Hello im here again. Sort of back and im really really sorry for keeping anyone waiting I know how much I hate unfinished stories so im gonna try my best with this fic and possibly future ones. Thingshave been tough lately thats why I havent been around. But I will try my best!**

**I dont own anything except the story. **

**Enjoy~**

"Y-YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!?"

Sanji wasn't usually the type to get flustered but what he just heard from the trader made him all kinds of confused.

"Oi oi calm down, idiot.

You're gonna get us caught"

usopp had his hand over the blonds mouth again to stop him from shouting.

"You said you wanted smokes right. This is what I want in return..I want you~"

He returned to his playful state running his tanned hands up sanjis chest. The otherwise calm and collected man infront of him was now red in the face and stuttering into the other males hand.

"Just do this one thing for me then I'll get you watcha need"

The longnosed man continued to talk in hope of convincing the other his hands now working to pop open sanjis collar slightly.

The blond had suddenly become quiet so usopp finally let go of his mouth. He stood there silent for a moment before he raised his leg it was a slow movement, But it made the trader step back a little. He couldn't see what the other was thinking as his face was covered by his golden hair.

Before usopp knew it the blond had him against the wall, his leg pressing agianst his chest. He still wasnt looking at him sanjis head was down eyes facing the floor.

"U-Uh..sanji?"

Usopp wasnt sure if asking franky to step out of this one was such a good idea. Franky was the guy who looked like he was made of car parts. He usually acted as usopps body guard when he was trading it wasnt that he wasnt a fighter he could've handled it by himself. It was just better if he had somene else with him j-just in case. But he knew if he was going to get what he wanted from this guy hed have to be brave.

But he couldn't help but feel unbelievable fear as he staired whide eyed at the other.

"Are you insane. Im straight theres no way I could..."

the blond wispered in a harsh angry tone but it seemed a little weak to usopp near the end. Sanji slowly put his leg back down looking up through his bangs.

The trader calmed down a little as he saw the anger fade slightly from the others eyes. He pushed off the wall with a sigh.

"You're desperate sanji-kun. You wouldn't have come here if you weren't. And plus.." he took a careful step forward "looking the way you do. Id say sex isnt all that big of a deal to you."

That hurt. Even coming from a guy.

"You know nothing about me you shitty longnose.."

He growled which made usopp step back once more but he wasn't fast enough, sanji had already got him against the wall again by his collar.

"Its just sex to you..what does that even mean...the way I look" sanji was close that their noses were almost touching.

"O-okay im sorry im sorry just please don't kill me!" The tanned male panicked trying to struggle but sanji was stronger and kept him secure against the wall.

"Fine!"

Usopps eyes widened and he stopped struggling looking at the man who had become stiff, looking right at him.

"Fine.." he said again but less angered more of a soft wisper like hed given up. "But this stays between us and if anything happens that I dont like im outta here"

Usopp couldn't believe what he was hearing. He honestly thought he didn't have a chance. It wasnt meant to actually work. And why was it so easy to win him over.

The one thought that went through his mind as sanji leaned closer to close the gap between them.

He must really be desperate for a cigarette.

**Im sorry for the shortness or any grammar mistakes im currently working on the next chapter so it should be out not long after this one. I know this one is crappy but please bare with me!**


End file.
